


Code Red // Kylux Oneshots

by oneirataxia_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Bottom Armitage Hux, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, The Force, Top Armitage Hux, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneirataxia_writes/pseuds/oneirataxia_writes
Summary: A collection of one shots between our favourite ginger space general Armitage Hux and the bratty raven Kylo Ren- these will range from being light and fluffy with toothpaste kisses and gentle dancing to the dark recesses of hunger and bdsm.All warnings will be included in the notes at the beginning of each chapter; if a one shot lasts more than one chapter, it'll be labelled 'Part 1' or 'To be continued' will be placed at the end.-Enjoy my lovelies.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Professionalism

This wasn’t the first time that Armitage’s mind had drifted off into thinking about something lewd in the middle of a work day- he struggled with it given that there wasn’t exactly any scene for dating within the ranks of the first order. There were just some days that he would be idley working at his desk and find himself suddenly flash warm and have to splash his face with water in the bathroom in order to even attempt to concentrate again.   
This was one of those days.

General Hux wasn’t sure as to whether it was his imagination, or whether the room was just heating up and in an attempt to push the thoughts of someone wrapping their leather clad fingers around his throat to the back of his mind, he loosened the collar of his military grade uniform. Breathing slowly, he tried to focus his mind on the task at hand- which happened to be organising stocks and trade movements for the next week. It was mind numbing, and the thought of clearing the desk and looking pretty on it was far more appealing to the reddening General.

Closing his eyes once more, Hux tried to shake this thought off and squeezed his legs together in an attempt to satiate the building pressure from his core. Of course it didn’t work, and the dizzying ideas of being bound to the desk by an invisible force crept eagerly back into the forefront of his mind- and that’s when it all clicked together, General Hux was internally sexualising his Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren.

As if by clockwork, and the universe truly wanted the ginger to suffer, this was the exact moment that one Kylo Ren sauntered through to the bridge- the same bridge where Hux’s desk was located. Internally, the General cursed the galaxy and crossed his legs tighter in an attempt to conceal the growing erection that had begun to press up against the fine material of his uniform.   
The shadow of a man moved swiftly past the General and collected multiple gatherings of paper from at least three working officers who were doing a similar thing to the redhead elsewhere on the platform, and then he moved onto Hux’s desk.

“I assume, by that dazed appearance you’ve finished my report, General?” The raspy tone of Ren’s mechanically altered voice tore through the silence that Armitage had otherwise maintained- and this is where he panicked. He in fact hadn’t finished the report, because images of his commanding officer railing him up the wall of his private quarters were simply too vivid and too demanding to allow him to think of anything else.   
“Oh-” was Kylo’s next turn of phrase, and that’s when Hux realised he’d made a huge mistake.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren could in fact use the force to look into the minds of others. 

Although his facial features couldn’t physically be seen behind the mask, Armitage knew fine well that the man was searching through the dark recesses of the other’s mind and witnessing the intimate horrors that he was imagining- and the very prospect of it drove Hux to begin to flush a deep crimson kind of colour.   
As much as the General was trying to distract himself and instead think over the masses of paperwork he had left to analyse for the brooding mountain of a man that was stood before him, the feeling of having Kylo in his mind continued to make him wonder what those leather clad hands could do to his frail form.

“General.. I sense some unease about my presence-” the tone Ren took was a knowing and smug one, and it allowed Hux to know for sure that he’d seen his thoughts and was amused by them. “Do you think we need to discuss the reasons for your tardiness in a more professional and secluded environment?” The request was proposed as a question, but Armitage knew fine well it wasn’t, as so when Kylo turned on his heel to leave the room and head towards his office, General Hux scrambled to his feet in order to follow.


	2. Professionalism - Real Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux follows Ren to his office after having not completed a report that was due because of his filthy imagination- Kylo explores how much of it he wants to make a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Okay so there was a comment for a part two so here we are.  
> W A R N I N G S  
> \- Mild brutality,  
> \- Oral sex,  
> \- Humiliation.

The walk to the superior quarters was one that was encased in an atmosphere that could be broken by a pin, and the brittle sounds of Ren’s heavy boots against the intensely polished floor cracked holes in the steady droning of the distant machinery that was keeping the station from falling through the depths of space. Kylo didn’t turn to check whether the general was following him, because he knew that he would be- he could hear his thoughts going crazy and practically drooling over the idea of being in Ren’s personal quarters.

Having reached their pristine location and entered the main space, Ren allowed himself to drop his cape off from around his brooding shoulders and drape it over the back of a chair. Then, he moved back around the desk and sat on the edge- beckoning to the chair only around a metre from his lap, Kylo called the general over.  
“Aren’t you going to bother taking a seat General Hux?” The formal address was one that partially offset the tone for Hux and Ren could feel his thoughts turn and warp, it sounded too strict and regulated to be one of the amused nature that Armitage was hoping for- because after all, if there was one thing that the Supreme Leader was known for, it was making an example of those who wronged him… and lord knows what he thought of people having lewd and ill timed thoughts about him during work hours.

“Oh-” The redhead shook his head in defeat as if he were addressing himself in a disapproving manner and clattered over to the chair that was offered to him- instead of clicking against the floor in a crisp tone like Ren’s did, Armitage’s squeaked and slid- which was an apt representation of their two personalities.  
Kylo Ren was definitely more of the direct type- if he was thinking something or feeling something he would say almost instantly and ensure that all parties involved were clear and obviously caught up to the same page before moving on about his business.  
Armitage Hux however was a very different kind of person, and would be much more emotionally passive- all his life he had just accepted what other people had told him and taken it as gospel truth, never thinking to question it or think about what it meant for him, and this was probably why Ren was so capable of wrapping the gentleman around his little finger.

Upon the redhead’s taking of a seat, Kylo reached up and released his mask which allowed locks of ink curls to fall from their restraints and down beside his ears like dark ocean waves. Setting the dehumanising piece of uniform to his left, Ren’s features were now obvious and more visible to his inferior officer- each indentation and freckle on view and displayed.  
“You’re aware I can see into your mind Hux?” Ren wasted no time on opening the conversation that he’d aimed to have.

The notion made hux’s skin crawl and itch as if there was something now alive writhing under the fresh layers trying to escape. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had heard his thoughts and was now asking for an explanation to them- he wanted to know why the general had spent his day imagining all the reckless ways he’d let Kylo dismantle him fully and stitch him together again within a heartbeat instead of completing his assigned report. There was no explanation or excuse, and that’s what Hux was terrified of.  
“Oh, sir-” 

Kylo shook his head and allowed his fingers to card through his own hair, “If you’re going to attempt to lie- General, then do it to someone who hasn’t got a foolproof way to prove your guilt.” These words were borderline threatening but not in the usual way, they weren’t on the edge of being explosive or vengeful, and Ren certainly didn’t seem to be minutes away from tearing apart a control panel with his bare hands.  
“I don’t need your justification Hux. I need you to explain the details of your fantasies and the dark corners of them that I can’t see.” These very words lept out of Kylo’s mouth and pinned Hux to the wall like knives into a block- they held weight and were so out of place coming out of the Supreme Leader’s mouth.

The adam’s apple in Armitage’s neck bobbed slowly as he swallowed the gathering saliva in his mouth- even the thought of explaining his thoughts aloud was enough to make him drool on the spot. “Sir, with all do respe-”  
Ren stopped him right there.  
“You don’t want to explain out of fear of being humiliated.” This time, his tone was enough to leave a sting on Armitage’s brain- because they were true. “We’ll see how humiliating it is… I’ve seen your thoughts, I don’t need you to tell me.”

Without another moment for Hux to even potentially explain himself, an unseen force visibly commanded by the movement of Kylo’s left index finger hauled Hux’s body to his feet and dragged him sliding across the short distance between the two men until Armitage stood right between the legs of his superior officer.  
The distance between the two of them was now so small that the redhead could feel the heat radiating from the other, the warmth made his skin prick underneath the silk layers of uniform that was now clinging to his form- and in anticipation he held his breath.

Armitage’s body heaved inwardly in a dizzying confusion; he’d come into the office expecting severe punishments and criticism, but was met with a seemingly intima- Hux’s thought process was broken and interrupted by the crisp connection of Kylo’s leathered right hand and the side of his pale skin.  
Kylo Ren had just slapped him across the face- and he’d taken it without complaining. In fact, the brutal movement sent shivers down the inferior’s back and caused his innards to ache once again. Seeing the response, Ren smirked and shook his head, “Look at you, getting hard over me assaulting you.” The tone was most certainly patronising now and there was clear critique in the way he spoke, “You’re pitiful, aren’t you.” Although in most cases this would have been seen as a question, something told Armitage that it wasn’t, and that he shouldn’t second guess it.

A few harsh moments passed and as Hux hadn’t given any answer other than moving his hips closer in an attempt to gain some friction, so Kylo brought the same hand down in the same place he had before. In its place, a redding patch was beginning to form, blemishing the previously perfect porcelain complexion of the general and raising slightly.

A small bead of salty fluid balled up on the tear duct of Hux in response to the sudden pain and he waxed his eyes open in an attempt to not blink it away- there was no way that he was going to be seen crying in front of the supreme leader, no matter how much he wanted to be humiliated and mocked.  
Instead of focusing on this, Armitage drew his attention to his now full erection. The body part pushed against his underwear and chafed in the most unsatisfying manner- causing a small whine to escape the back of his throat.

Ren’s hand moved from holding the frail man with the force and instead brushed it down and against the shaft of Armitage’s throbbing obscenity. Such a small movement caused the ginger to shudder entirely and bite down on his tongue- he knew that by this point, Ren was enjoying the sight of someone being completely vulnerable and lustful, and so wanted to try and maintain some form of composure in order to rile the other up some more.  
“If I may suggest something General,” another moment passed, and Armitage was left hanging on the end of each of Ren’s words as if his life and everything concerned counted on it. Kylo lent in and allowed his lips to brush against the ear of his redhead, allowing his breath to catch his skin on the way- he muttered, “I think you’d look far better on your knees.”

Kylo didn’t have to suggest this twice and Hux was more than eager to fall down and crack his frail body onto the floor for the other’s benefit. Figuring he was way over his own head, Hux gave an attempt to undo the layers of clothing that was between him and the hidden bulge growing in Ren’s uniform and was met with passive enthusiasm.  
“Oh to see the great General Hux cowering on his knees, so eager to suck the cock of his superior officer..” Kylo’s tone was laced with taunt but was oddly affectionate when paired with his still gloved hands carding themselves through his ginger locks.

Hux ultimately did nothing to deny that this was the case and this was partially because he was too preoccupied in unwrapping Ren’s body to give any kind of attention to schoolyard teasing.   
Finally, when he reached the final layer, Hux looked up at Ren once to gain approval and was answered with a smug grin and the cock of an eyebrow.  
With this kind of acceptance, Armitage took it upon himself to pull down the final layer that was restricting his access of Kylo's attentative member and took a moment to look upon it carefully. In honesty, it was bigger than he was expecting and it made him second guess as to whether he was going to be able to take it down his delicate throat in it's entirety.

Naturally, Kylo heard this thought and shrugged it off. "I'm sure you'll manage."   
Without further words or actions, Ren got a hold on Hux's head via his once neatened ginger waves and tilt his head back. "Come on General, service your commander.." These words were almost stale and ruining- Armitage had never heard something so suggestive or filthy come from anybody's mouth- nevermind the Supreme Leader's and it caused for the backs of his neck to grow red and itchy, resembling his hair colour in some respects. Immediately, Hux opened his mouth and given that it was already filled with saliva from having physically drooled over the idea of being used by the other, Ren's digit slid in with ease .

In response to the new kind of warmth he was feeling, Kylo tipped his own head back and pushed his hips forward, causing the other to have to readjust quite quickly. Without waiting for the ginger to get used to the presence of something so lewd in his mouth, Ren pushed on further and finished pushing the last few inches into his mouth and down his throat, causing an unfamiliar lump to become visible on the outside.   
The tears began to well in Armitage's eyes again, but instead of stopping them this time, he just allowed them to stream down his face and run over the oncoming red mark that was still forming on the side of his cheek- he could tell from the mounting satisfied look on Ren's face that he approved of the look.

General Hux was now a snivelling wreck infront of the Supreme Leader, with his cock fully forced down the back of his throat and tears flooding down his cheeks; overall, Ren thought this was the perfect way to keep a mouthy general quiet and also satisfy himself in the process.  
Getting more and more bored with their hesitated arrangement, Kylo started to gently fuck Hux's mouth- moving himself in and out of his throat in a gentle manner so that the redhead could still tap into the oxygen he needed to continue breathing. Luckily for him, Hux had completely submitted to the idea of these movements and was now allowing them to happen without question- it was undoubtedly all he'd wanted it to be and he'd kick himself if it ended due to something he'd done wrong.

Now, knowing that Hux was more than happy for it to continue, Kylo gripped the ginger hair tighter and sped his pace up- now moving Hux's head rather than his own hips to please himself and gain the friction he so needed.   
Quickly the movements became so harsh and so needy that Hux ended up having to dig his nails into Ren's thighs to end steady himself from actually falling out of place- this would undoubtedly leave some kind of mark that the Supreme Leader would have to deal with later, and Armitage would certainly pay for it on a different occasion.

"God-Goddammit Hux-" 

Ren shuddered completely and thrust deep into Hux's mouth before offloading completely and allowing his seed to run down the back of the other's throat. In retaliation, Hux's nails dug deeper and his eyes widened fully in panic- he'd never had to deal with this before and so wasn't entirely sure what to do; in acceptance he gagged and choked whilst trying to swallow the warm, bitter fluid even with Ren still buried far in his oesophagus.   
Pleased with it, Kylo pulled out, dragging ladders of saliva and cum combined away from the assaulted mouth of his inferior officer, which eventually broke with distance and lashed back against the ginger's face.

Armitage gasped, his breath coming out like hard rags and oxygen filling his lungs properly again for the first time in a few minutes.  
"Sir?"

Hux's pleading was ignored, despite how aching his cock had become after all the tension- and Kylo shrugged. "I think you need to attend to yourself before you return to work, don't you?"   
By this point, Ren was already rezipping his trousers and straightening his uniform fully- and he shook his head disapprovingly at the now ruined general. After watching over him once more, almost laughing at how quickly he was fumbling to undo his own pants- Ren stood properly and began to leave the room.

"...And I expect to see you at your desk in twenty minutes... tidy yourself up first."


End file.
